A Healer's Role
by crepuscule2012
Summary: He didn't expect to see him lying there; on the street bench, drench under the cold rain. And as Hope gazed into those emptied blue eyes, he wanted to know what had happened? SnowxHope! Contain Yaoi!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Square-Enix!

**Warning**: Contain Yaoi! With a mild angst.

**Pairing**: SnowxHope! Slight mention of SnowxSerah.

**Rated Mature** (just to be on the safe side)

**Summary**: He didn't expect to see him lying there; on the street bench, drench under the cold rain. And as Hope gazed into those emptied blue eyes, he wanted to know what had happened?

This story take place over two years after the fall of Cocoon and have none whatsoever relationship to FF13-2. So Lightning didn't get pull through the Historia Crux. Beware of some spoilers!. The cover image is sourced from pixiv.

Also, see Author's notes below :)

* * *

**A Healer's Role**

The cold rain felt heavenly. It washed away the frustration eating away inside him, but not the pain. He was a rock in a moving current stream. He felt severed from the world around him. His body could not budge a muscle, as much the world around him seemed to continue moving. He had placed his entire trust in this world, in one person, only to have everything turn against him. His trust, his life and his world were ripped apart in an instant. Only two months ago his life was moving smoothly until it all came tumbling down. The world around didn't show any sympathy for his pain as the people continued to keep on moving forward. Teenage girls stopped to look at him, giggling like half dead cats. That was all the attention the world has shown him.

The man, with eyes closed, remained slump against the bench for god know how long. He couldn't even recall how he came to this exact point of place. Human contact, food, and air all felt nonexistent to his being. The clothes covering his body were drenched in cold rainwater, sticking to his skin. Everything in his head was screaming, memory shattering, rubbing together raw as something unfurled itself within. All the warmth in the world had vanished. Then the air suddenly distorted when a bus wheels squealed in protest against the wet concrete road coming to a stop. Then footsteps splashed against the wet road, approaching his direction. If it was another teenage girl to add to his misery, then this time he will have the heart to snap at her to make her go away even though it will draw attention to himself. To his luck, the person didn't giggle nor smell like cheap perfume. However, this person did call out to him in a familiar tone and voice that makes his heart had an asthma attack.

"Snow!" Hope called out.

* * *

_At Palumpolum Museum of Natural History..._

"As you can see students, these images are actual snapshots taken from Gran Pulse. The world we knew below us was everything we perceive it to be, however, long ago people just like us lived on Pulse," The teacher said, moving along the hallway of Pulsian history with a line of students. "The history on Pulse dated back far before Cocoon was created. Archaeologist and Historians are trying to pinpoint the exact time and place where the people once lived and flourished but with limited proof, their research comes up fruitless."

"Any questions," The teacher added to see a hand lifted by a boy among the crowd of students. "Yes?"

"Were these photos taken about two years ago the time when the people were on Pulse?" A student diligently asked.

The instructor flinched, a bit taking by surprise from the question. Two years ago! It was a time that no one would ever forget. The invasion from Pulse and Cocoon falling. She gave the boy a reassuring smile before nodded. "If there is no more question, then let's keep on moving." She said, walking into the other exhibition with her pupils. However, one student with silvery hair didn't seem to get cue of 'keep on moving' as he stood in trance, looking at a particular image of Cocoon being held up by a crystallized tree.

Hope felt a strange tightness around his heart as he gazed into the image. It had been over two years since the incident. He was no longer a pulse l'Cie. He was living a normal teenage boy life back in Palumpolum on Cocoon. With Orphan gone, the people of Cocoon had to find themselves alternative human resources using manpower to continue living their lives. The changes were... unacceptable at first. Life had to be remade, leading to some rebellions from a growing anti-fractions, questioning the upper echelons, but after a while they slowly and progressively came to accept these changes. The new government led by a new branch from the Sanctum had to disclose informations about the true intentions of the Purge, the Primarch, and their unsung savior; the l'Cie. The names of the l'Cie, however, were kept under wraps. Some people could give a mild idea who they were; however, guessing was all they have going for them. Hope let out a sigh. No one will ever knew the names of the two l'Cie who gave their lives to save Cocoon from its impending destruction.

There were also difficult times as Hope had to say his goodbyes to his companions. When they arrived back to Cocoon, each of the former l'Cie had gone their separate ways. Snow had made an offer to let him stay with him and his fiancée, however after learning about the whereabouts of his father from a soldier, he had made the decision to left with the soldier and went searching for his father. That was the last time he saw his friends until about half a year ago when he met Lightning, wandering in the streets of Palumpolum with a Cavalry regiment. He was overjoyed to say the least. Light had told him everything. The woman had joined the ranks of the Cavalry who at the moment was passing through Palumpolum for a few days. She didn't have a permanent home, always moving with the army. They had crossed talked as much time they could and before the former rogue left with regimen, she handed him a paper with two phone numbers written in it. Surprisingly, the numbers belong to Snow and Sazh.

Sazh was happy to hear his voice and Snow did a flip when he called. Since then, he kept in contact with Lightning and Snow on a weekly basis. However, for the past two months when he tried to call a certain blond-haired man, the man never picked up nor returned his call. The blond did has a lot of baggage to carry over his shoulders since Bodhum was reduced to a scrap heap after Eden had fell within the vicinity. Snow had his hands filled with work than to be bothered with his mediocre chatters. The city was far from reconstruction from what he had heard.

"Hey slowpoke!" A girlish voice called.

Hope's head snapped toward to the voice to see Alyssa, standing with her hands on her hips, looking impatiently at him.

"The line is moving." Alyssa gestured over her shoulder to the group of students disappearing at the end of the hallway.

The silverette gave one last glance at the image before walking briskly to the girl.

* * *

"...And that concludes our field trip," The teacher said, standing before the exit door before opening it.

Hope huddled his orange shoulder jacket around him when a cold wind swept in the warm building, leaving shivers on his skin. The cool autumn afternoon sky was turning grey as dark and ominous clouds began to cover the red sky. "Oh dear! Let's get back to the bus before-" A flash of thunder interrupted the teacher. There was a silent pause. Everyone could hear the harsh rainfall coming from a distance. Hope only blinked before his classmates scampered in a flash towards the bus. Hope sighed, watching the sight with a slight of amusement. His fellow students were acting like their skin was composed of salt and they are going to melt in the rain. He was the last student to be loaded on the crowded bus before the door shuts moment later as the rain suddenly downpour on the bus.

"This was unexpected," Hope grumbled taking a seat at the back of the bus beside the blonde-haired girl. The bus's engine roared alive before setting the large vehicle in motion.

"The rain sure came out of the blue," Alyssa said.

"Listen up students!" The teacher called out, her voice firmed and soft. All eyes stopped from whatever they were doing and turned to woman standing at the front of the moving vehicle. "The bus will dropped us off at the back of the school where your parent(s) will be waiting to pick you up. I have each one of your documents signed by your parents in my bag, so no one will not leave the school alone parentless. Is that clear?"

Hope nodded like the rest of heads in the bus. He slumped back to his seat, feeling tired. However, someone seemed to have this loathsome idea to bother his peaceful and quiet drive back to school on this late Friday afternoon.

"Alyssa, you have to see this?" A brunette sitting in the seat in front of them quickly turned to them with a cheshire grin on her face. She was a friend with Alyssa, but Hope didn't care for her much.

"See what?" Alyssa asked, watching the girl as she looked around fervently in the passing streets.

"I saw him yesterday's morning sitting alone. Then again when I walked home from school and again this morning," The girl said, turning to Alyssa with a smile on her face. "He's quite a hunk."

"Really..." Alyssa said raising a brow, warming up to the idea.

Hope suppressed a snort, feeling the bus coming to a stop from under his feet arriving to a red light. He should've guessed that the girl was talking about _boys_ in the first place. It wasn't an interesting topic for teenage boy like himself and now he had to suffer through their senseless drivels until the bus arrived back to the school.

"Look! There he is!" A girl squealed. "He hasn't moved since yesterday."

"He looked like a hobo sitting there... A well-groom and handsome hobo I must say." Alyssa added.

In spite of the unexciting subject of the girl's seemingly fond interest, Hope felt a strange pull out of curiosity to look out of the bus window. He knew that this subject will be the talk of the class between the two girls Monday morning, so it was better to glance and get an idea who this person was, ending the nagging curiosity at the back of his head. There sitting on a street steel bench under the grim torrent of the cold downpours was an above than average sized man, dressed in a way too familiar outfits that Hope could recognize with his own two eyes. Everything fit perfectly; the black bandana wrapped around the man's head, the large trench coat, the blue vest under the black t-shirt, a pair of large gray booths and the blue scarf hanging from the belt. However, the picturesque blond had an dark and looming air around him, sitting on the steel bench in cold, drenched rain. Something was clearly not right with this sight and it made his heart cut in half.

"Snow," Hope whispered, staring at the scene with a disbelief expression on his face.

"Hope? Is your head on right? It's raining." Alyssa turned to her friend.

"No," Hope snorted, suppressing the act to roll his eyes. "He's name is Snow. He is my friend," Then suddenly the image of the former blond-haired l'Cie began to move away toward the corner of his eyes for Hope to realize that the bus was in motion once again. "Stop the bus!" He yelled out in dear desperation, standing up before running to door. Gasps and squeals expectedly exploded as the driver stepped on the brakes, bringing the bus to a stop. Hope ran up to the front, shoving the door opened despite the outcries from his teacher and the bus driver. There was no ounce of worry as he stepped into the cold and wetness. His mind was only focused on the blond sitting on the bench.

"Snow?" Hope called out.

* * *

Hope watched as Snow's eyes snapped open, seeing the once shimmering baby blue turned dull blue staring at him, full of stress and fatigue. Those dreary blue eyes looked lost and alone. "Snow, what are you doing here?"

"Hope? Is that you?" Snow had to ask. It had been a while since he heard that voice and standing before him was the same boy, a teenage boy to be precise whom he had not seen for over two years. It seemed like the years had been good for Hope, noting that the teen had grown three inches at most while still retaining his boyish features. The teen did not appeared to have a fashion sense since he was still wearing the same black shirt under the orange shoulder jacket and the green capri pants.

Hope nodded. "What happened? And why are you in Palumpolum?" Questions seemed to buzz like flies attracted around seductive pile of manure. Seeing Snow here gave a shock to his heart. First, Snow hadn't returned his calls and now this!

"It's over Hope... Me and Serah," Snow's voice was cracked, his shoulders slumped.

Hope blinked. Did something happen between Snow and Serah? Did they fight? There were so many things he wanted to ask, by despite his curiosity, Hope didn't ask. Snow was in grief and asking him what happened would only bring out more pain inside the man. He will ask later, but for now, he needed to get Snow out this rain.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Hope asked carefully. Snow shook his head. He contemplated for a moment before grabbing the blond's hand, pulling the man on his feet before dragging him towards the bus.

"Wait Hope!" Snow protested weakly, but Hope ignored his voice as the teen hauled him away. And it seemed like the teen didn't have a clue as what was going to happen next as they stood in front of the bus door.

"Hold it there kid!" The bus driver said. The silverette cocked his head as the blond-haired man rubbed his neck embarrassingly. "I can't let some stranger on the bus. School rules."

"Oh..." Hope said insightfully as he realized his folly.

"Hope!" Alyssa called out, opening her window, waving at her friend. She bustled inside her bag for a moment before pulling a ticket. "Here is my train ticket. Your friend can use if you are trying to get home." She said, handing the silverette the ticket.

Snow watched, still daze, as the young teen took the ticket with a smile, offering his gratitude before going back hauling him away once again toward the train station in the wet rain. The ride was short, though they did gain some suspicious looks from the other unwanted presence on train. The former silver-haired l'Cie led him to a similar scenery towards Felix Height before coming to once destroyed Estheim's resident. The demolished house was fully renovated. Hope pressed a few buttons on the touchpad electronic doorknob, followed by a 'click' sound and the door was opened.

"Come in and make yourself at home," Hope said, taking off his shoes at the door. Snow followed suit, who was not in much of a mood to talk. He led Snow upstairs. The man needed a warm shower. "You can freshen up in the bathroom," He opened the door as Snow stepped in. He went away for a moment to fetch a door and when he returned he found Snow standing, with his shoulders slumped in the room. "Snow?" Hope called out. The man looked like a wreck as if the world itself did not acknowledge his presence.

"I shouldn't have come here," Snow finally spoke, bracing against the wall before sliding down on the floor.

"What happened?" Hope asked carefully, taking a seat beside the man on the floor.

"She cheated," Snow said, clenching a fist around the fabric of his pants.

A pair of light-green emerald orbs widened from sheer shock. Serah cheated on Snow? So was this the reason why Snow had been avoiding his calls lately?

"I should've seen this coming after she started not coming home from work. All the time staying back grading papers and homework were lies. She was actually seeing this soldier," Snow said almost angrily. He then turned to Hope, his feature changed from anger to remorse. "How could she do this to me, Hope?"

Hope was speechless. He didn't know what to say to make the situation better for the blond. He could see it in the older man's eyes. Snow had fell into a deep dark waters. The life the man tried to build with his two hands had shattered into a thousand pieces, leaving room for abandonment and loneliness. All Hope could do was stretched open his arms before the cold, wet body flung itself into an embrace. Snow's limbs slipped around his waist and all he could do in returned was to wrap his arms around the cold-dampened clothing that clung to Snow's skin.

"I'm not going back," Snow whispered.

"You can always stay here," Hope supplied, pulling back from the contact. "Let's get you clean up."

"I don't have any spare clothes on me," Snow informed Hope as he was more or less was manhandled on his feet and into the shower. His skin was shivering, but that was small fry compared to pain in his chest. Hope had helped him undress the wet, heavy coat of his shoulders, however, they both froze when they heard the front door slammed shut following by a disgruntled voice calling out for the teen.

"Hope?" Bartholomew called out.

"Ohh Dad is home..." Hope commented and paused as another thought suddenly came to his head. "Shit! You just finish your bath." Hope said, before rushing out of the bathroom. He had forgotten about his dad who was supposed to pick him up at the school. He quickly descended the stairs and saw his father watching him impatiently, holding his school bag in his hand.

"Before you ask, let me explain first," Hope said but Bartholomew raised a hand.

"Don't worry. A girl from your class told me everything. What were you thinking? Scaring all of your classmates to death?" Bartholomew asked, holding his arms.

"B-But..." Hope tried to reason.

"And you left your belongings?" Bartholomew said, placing his son's stuff on a nearby sofa.

"Sorry," Hope apologized sheepishly.

Bartholomew shook his head. He sort of was expecting this behavior from his son. "Where is he?" He inquired.

"You mean Snow?" Hope asked, gaining a nod from his father. "He is taking a shower. If you are going talk to him, can you go easy on him?"

Bartholomew cocked his head, blinking. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Hope went on telling his father everything.

* * *

"So that is why I bring him here." Hope finished.

"Ohh..." Bartholomew only replied. He digested everything his son tells him. The poor young man went through so much to lose it all. It was depressing to hear. "I'll talk to him and... you got some cleaning to do." He gestured to the wet floor. As he ascended the stairs, the bathroom door opened. The man who have saved his son and kept his wife's promise stepped out with only a towel clinging around his hips and steam following his footsteps.

"Mr. Villers, it's nice to see you again," Bartholomew acknowledged, gaining the blond's attention. There were bags under those blue orbs and he could see the fatigues dancing around the man's face. The man's shoulders were stiff, tensed like a concrete wall. This was certainly different sight from the first time he last saw in Palumpolum.

"Likewise... and sorry for intruding," Snow said, giving the older man sympathetic look.

"My son told me what happened," Bartholomew said with a frown. The blond looked so distance and his voice didn't seem to carry the same confidence and strength when he first met the man. The blond-haired man he remembered was more determined and full of hope. This person before him was not the same person.

"It's in the past now," Snow said petulant, looking away while scratching his head. He felt sick to his stomach and was not too thrilled to talk about his mess up life right now. He wanted to forget everything.

Bartholomew's brow furrowed. He could see the man forcing himself to say that. "For all it's worth, our home is your home. You can stay as long as you like. You protected my son and now I would like to return the favor."

"I didn't protect your son because of any obligations. I did it because I wanted to," Snow stated. For some odd reason, he felt a bit happiness swelling up in his chest, but he quickly suppressed it. Protecting Hope was one promise he kept; however, it wasn't enough for the many other promises that he had broken.

"Well think of it as one person helping another person," Bartholomew suggested with a smile.

"Okay," Snow tried to remain stoic, but it was greatly tarnished by his grumbling stomach.

"I hoped you like Chinese take out," Bartholomew chuckled before walking to his bedroom, fetching a spare shorts from his drawer which he handed to the young man.

"Umm...Thanks." Snow said embarrassingly.

* * *

Dinner was quiet on Snow's side while muttering one or two words to Hope when the teen would ask him something. Despite his silent demeanor, Snow was grateful for the take out as there was more than enough to fill his extortionate hunger. The sleeping arrangement, however, had surprisingly brought a faint stupefy expression on his feature when Hope had dragged him to his room on the second floor. The last time he was in the Estheim's resident, there wasn't a second floor. The house was refurbished differently.

"You can sleep here," Hope said, taking out a futon from his closet which he used whenever he have friends over for the night. "There was an extra room but dad turned it into his personal home office."

"This is fine," Snow muttered, glancing around the room. Hope's room was comfortable, spacious and simple. He then helped Hope spread out the futon on the floor beside the bed. He eyed the boy, who was dressed in his nightwear already which consisted only of an over-sized nightshirt. It looked cozy.

"Are you sure the shorts is enough?" Hope asked, giving the man a skeptical look. It was not that he found it uncomfortable having a half-naked man walking around his house. His father had offered a shirt, but the blond refused it. He was surprised that his father's tacky sleeping shorts fits the blond.

Snow nodded, crawling under the blanket of the futon.

"Alright. Goodnight Snow." Hope said, turning off the light of the room and making his way to his bed. He heard a grumble 'Night' from his roommate as he tucked himself in. He gave one last look at the blond on the ground, who was lying on his side with his back facing Hope, and frowned. Snow was locking himself out from the world. His life was ripped apart, shattered before coming tumbling down only to left the man disoriented and adrift. What Serah have done was wrong and Snow now was paying for the price. Snow' heart was emotionally wounded and no cure spells could not heal this kind of pain. He could only hope that his medic skills can transfer, healing Snow's wounds. He was in over his head, trying to help Snow. Hope then shook the thought away. If anything would've happen to him, he knew that Snow wouldn't hesitate the slightest to be at his aid.

* * *

A hour later, Snow was laying on his back with his hands behind his head. He stared up the ceiling through the dim room. He could see fairly due to the streams of moonlight pouring through the single glass window. He was awaked and couldn't sleep. It was not like sleeping on the floor was uncomfortable. Hell, he slept with imminent dangers lurking in the corners on Gran Pulse. This was considered a luxury after sleeping without a roof for a month despite that nagging feeling at the back of hid head that something was out of place. He shuddered and cuddled deeper into the futon remembering those sleepless nights. It had been over a month since he left Bodhum with only fols in his wallet. He couldn't stay in the city anymore because the pain around his heart wouldn't dissipated and the memories didn't stop haunting him. He wanted to forget it all; Bodhum and Serah.

He rose up on his elbows and turned to the calm, sleeping figure on the bed. The world had gave up on him, but one person had stopped. There was a strange feeling growing in his chest as he looked on the adorable teen sleeping peacefully. The sensation was warm, not the kind where is heart rumbled but the sort of feeling that implored him to burst out crying on the spot. He then yawned, feeling sleepiness and fatigue prevailing his body. However, under these sleeping condition, he wouldn't fall asleep maybe for a next two hours. He threw the blanket off, shaking off the miserable feeling inside of him, and stood up without giving the slightest thoughts what he was going to do next.

Hope's groggily eyes stirred when he heard the bed creak and dip slightly. He ignored the presence moving behind him, still in his dream state. However, his eyes found themselves opening to darkness when he felt two arms wrapped around his middle, before he was hauled toward a firm, warm chest. His head turned around and saw Snow on his bed.

"Snow?" Hope said, trying to blink away the fogginess.

"I can't sleep." Snow only answered.

Hope made a hummed acknowledging sound. His senses were too lethargic to be bothered with the situation right now. However, the heat pressing behind him did feel comforting like a warm blanket that just came out from the laundry. He let it slide as he snuggled deeper to the warmth before closing his eyes once again.

* * *

Morning was upon Palumpolum as the bright, glowing sun slowly rose above the sea and the sun's rays of light creeping into the city. Snow's eyes slowly stirred open, wincing at the sudden brightness, when he felt something in his arms shifted closer to him. He was utterly consumed in warmth, but it wasn't the same he had envisioned. This wasn't his bedroom, his bed, and the person in his arms was a teenage boy, not a young woman, which despite felt subtle in his hands. Snow sat up and his eyes fell on the sleeping figure beside him. He scratched his head bashfully and carefully got up, while not trying to wake up the teen from his slumber. He opened his door, only to stop when he saw his clothes folded neatly beside the door. Probably left here by Bartholomew. He quickly got dressed and gave one last glance to Hope before closing the door. Snow sighed a breath of relief when he noticed the house was quiet. He quietly descended the stairs, making his way to the front door.

"Leaving so soon?" Snow jumped, turning around to come face to face with Bartholomew. The man was dressed in his usual Sanctum attire, giving him a questionable look while holding a coffee mug filled with hot coffee.

Snow gave the man a straight look. "Thanks for everything, but I have to go."

Bartholomew sighed wearily. "My offer still stand and you are more than welcome to stay here. I'm not going to force you to stay. If you have to go, then I am not going to stop from walking through that door." The blond was about to open his mouth, his face carrying the same neutral expression, but the older man quickly interjected. "However, if you leave, then I'm not going to utter a word to Hope of your departure. Whatever happens afterward is your responsibility," He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Snow blinked confusedly. "Wait! You are not going to tell him?"

"No. You are." Bartholomew's lips curved into a smile.

Snow stared stun and stupefy at Hope's father back which was making it way back to the kitchen. This man was cruel. There was no way that Hope would let him leave.

* * *

Hope's eyes fluttered open when he realized the warmth surrounding him had disappeared. He sat up and stretched, feeling a slight happy and calm for some unknown reason. His eyes sluggishly fell on the futon on the ground, before they widened in a sudden realization as the events from yesterday flooded in his head. He quickly spun around and saw the empty space on his bed. Snow wasn't there. He quickly threw the blanket off of him and sprint out his room and down the stairs. His eyes searched the living room before running into the adjacent kitchen where he found the blond sitting quietly on chair around the kitchen table while staring at the table.

"Morning," Hope greeted casually, not trying to look hysterical moments ago.

"Morning," Snow replied back. "Your dad already left half an hour ago."

"Ohh... Did you ate yet?" Hope asked, switching back gears to Snow. He filled the kettle on the stove with water before turning on the stove.

"I'm not hungry," Snow stated.

"Well, you are going to eat nevertheless," Hope informed, smiling to the blond. Snow remained quiet and talking was all he got going for him to distract the man from his sulking thoughts. He needed to try a more tactical and practical approached if he wanted to pull Snow out of his slump. "I am going to do some errands today and I was hoping that you could tag along." He returned back preparing Snow and himself their breakfast.

"Okay," Snow muttered. It's not like he has anything else to do.

"I almost forgot," Hope paused, running into the living room where his father had left his school belonging. He fished out his phone from his bag and scrolled to the contact list. "I needed to call Lightning. She will probably be surprised to know that you are-" Hope was cut off when Snow quickly snatched the phone from his hand and had him pressed against the wall instantly. He felt his body turned cold seeing the heated glare Snow was carrying. His heart skipped a beat as his skin prickled with heat from the close contact.

"Snow?" Hope called out carefully, swallowing a lump that was settling at the back of his throat.

"Don't!" Snow looked away, clenching his finger around the phone. "Don't call her!" He released the teen, taking a seat back in the kitchen.

Hope blinked, still froze stiff against the wall. What the hell? For a moment, he thought that Snow had snapped and lost it. He stepped away from the wall, walking back in the kitchen. First Serah and now Lightning! "Is there something wrong?" Hope asked carefully. Snow looked up at him, the flash of anger and ferocity he just witnessed had dissipated.

"Just don't call her!" Snow gave Hope a defeated look.

Hope decided to let this one go. It seemed like there was more to the blond's story than he had thought. For now, he will adhered to Snow's wishes and not called Light.

* * *

Two weeks flew by and Snow's unresponsive mood had not improved as much Hope had hoped. His efforts to distract the blond had payoff a little as he noticed some color returning back in those once bright blue eyes, however, it still wasn't enough to break the man from his dispirited thoughts. He wanted Snow to open up, but the man only seemed to keep an arm distance from people. Snow didn't leave the house much, unless he personally dragged the man out during one of the house's errands or whenever the man chooses to go for one of his evening stroll in the city alone. To distract himself, Snow would do a few chores around the house and the yard. His father had appreciated the extra help, but didn't interfere much.

Every night Hope would set the futon on the floor for the blond to sleep in despite knowing that Snow would crawl in his bed beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Hope never once protested a word. His tongue, on the other hand, was itching him to bring up the topic about Lightning. He wanted to know what happened between the two. He knew Lightning and Snow do not have a perfect friendship, but something bad must've came between them if Snow didn't want to talk about the female soldier.

* * *

"C'mon Snow," Hope whined. He was sitting on the man's stomach who was lying on his back on his man had spent most of his time on the sofa than anything else.

Snow groaned his face into the cushion. Hope was nagging him to go the Palumpolum Fair with him it would seem. "Why don't you ask your father?" Snow grumbled.

"He is in his work mode upstairs. He wouldn't take me," Hope pouted.

Snow sighed. He couldn't in his entire being resist those puppy eyes. "Will your friends be there?" He asked with the tiniest resentment in his voice. He had met some of the teen's friends by accident and wished not to relive that situation again. Those girls were annoying, prattling on about their own idiotic drivels. It was a different language to him which he couldn't interpret. It was a teenage world again and he didn't want to get involved. He will do anything for Hope, but there are a few exceptions.

"It's the weekend. Of course they will be there," Hope said dryly. He received an unenthusiastic look from the blond under him. "Okay. We can just go say 'hi' and then do whatever what we want. How about that?" Hope suggested with a smile.

"Sounds like a date," Snow raised a brow. He didn't really process what he truly meant to say as Hope just looked at him with a questionable expression. Then he saw it. A blush appearing Hope's face. There was a tingling feeling on his skin as the atmosphere between them suddenly turned weird, tightening the air when a long silence befell the two. Bright blue orbs stared into a pair of light-jaded orbs and vice-versa, never breaking the gaze. Snow could feel his heart gradually began to speed up as he swallowed down a large lump resting at the back of his throat. It was almost suffocating.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Hope's heart recoiled when he heard his phone rang on the kitchen table, breaking the weird spell between the two. He stood up and walked to kitchen, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach and the pulsing heart rate coursing through in his veins. He blinked when he saw the name contact on his phone. It was _Light_. He gulped, looking over his shoulders to see Snow still on the couch. He was expecting her call for sometimes now since he hadn't called the soldier over two weeks. He bit his lower lip.

Snow blinked when Hope quickly fled upstairs. He stood up, scratching his head. Did he do something wrong? He knew he was being a bit unfair to the young ex-l'Cie seeing the boy trying his best to cheer him up. Maybe going to Palumpolum Fair wouldn't be so bad? He ascended the stairs and saw Hope's bedroom door ajar. "I..m..fine...Light." Snow paused; his hand barely touched the steel door knob. His body turned pale and stiff. Hope was talking to Lightning. He grounded his teeth, but stifled the urge to barge in the room. He chose to brace against the walls, and listened to Hope's conversation. He could not hide from this any longer.

* * *

"Hello," Hope answered his phone as he reached in his room.

"_Hope, it's Lighting. Is everything okay? You haven't call since two weeks ago,_" The female soldier asked.

"I'm fine Light. Just something came up," Hope informed her as a smile graced on his face. She was just being overprotective. He heard the woman sighed on the other side of the line.

"_Don't worry me like that._"

"Sorry," Hope said sheepishly.

"_Anyway, how is everything? School isn't being too hard on-"_

"Light, Snow is here," Hope interjected quickly. He wanted to know the truth. The line went dead for a moment. "And he told me everything that happened between him and Serah."

"_Snow is in Palumpolum?_" The woman inquired. She sounded like she still grasping the information he just told her.

"He is staying with my dad and me," Hope added.

"_Hope, put him on the phone this instant?_" The voice on the other line demanded.

"Snow said that he didn't want to talk to you," Hope replied.

"_Of course he don't want to, that idiot,_" Lightning grumbled.

"Is it true? What Serah did?" Hope asked.

"_That's in the past now. Hope, you have to send Snow back to Bodhum. Serah is sorry for what happened. She is waiting and she wanted to set things straight between them again,_" Lightning informed him.

"Snow said that he is not going back to Bodhum," Hope said.

"_Who cares what he said! Serah is alone in Bodhum._" Lightning almost yelled.

Hope blinked. Is this what Snow was afraid of? He now understood the reason why Snow didn't want to talk to Lightning. The soldier was just only thinking about her sister and her sister's feelings, and not Snow's. Lightning was being completely one-sided with this problem. She expected Snow forget all this mess and accepted Serah back with opened arms. Snow, on the other hand, didn't want to go back. After what Serah had done, there was no possible way Snow could go back to Serah. The man couldn't go back to that life. "I'm not going to send Snow back," Hope stated defensively.

"_Hope, you don't understand._"

"Don't tell me I don't understand Light because I do and you are not being fair to Snow," Hope growled.

"_Hope, everything will get better if Snow return_-" Lightning pleaded.

"Save it Light! Serah causes all of this and Snow has struck the lowest in his life. Whether Snow stays or goes is his choice and I am not going to force him to leave," Hope asserted, pressing the 'end' button, ending the call. He clenched his fist around the device. He didn't know where this sudden flare of anger inside of him materialized. Everything inside him was rebelling at the thought of Snow only being a tool for Lightning's comfort. All he knew that Snow was hurting and Lightning was only being selfish for her sister's and her own happiness. She was only thinking to make the situation better for sister and herself while disregarding Snow's own feelings. He then flinched when he heard the doorknob turned. Was Snow listening to his conversation? The door opened, revealing his father who had an intrigued expression on his face.

"Hope, is everything okay?" Bartholomew interestedly questioned. He heard yelling coming from his son's room and like all noisy parents, had to investigate.

"Yes," Hope glanced away, trying to control the inner demon burning like wildfire inside his chest. His father then gave him a look but didn't comment. He walked passed his father and descended the stairs but stopped and blinked when he saw Snow was standing the front door.

"So... are we still going to the fair?" Snow asked restlessly. He suppressed a smile forming on his lips when he saw the Hope's face split into a smile before the teen rushed back into his room. For the past months of this painful routine of existence when nothing was not enough to light the flames of light in his chest, Snow had never felt such happiness for a long time. Hope took a stance and gave him a choice. He had feared that Hope would aggravate him to go back like Lightning wanted, but this wasn't the case from the teen's phone conversation. He was happy to know that the teen was by his side until the end. Hope had done so much for him and now was not the time to self-gloat anymore.

* * *

Hope slumped on his bed, snuggling deeper into the warm mattress contently after his shower. He had filled up on so many cotton candies and caramel apples at the Palumpolum Fair that he felt his inside was about to burst and now he wanted to sleep the night away. The bedroom's door swung open as Snow entered drying off his wet hair after his shower. He scooted more to edge of the bed, making space for the blond; however, Snow seemed to have a different idea when he laid down on the futon.

"You're not sleeping here?" Hope asked, blinking.

"I think a change is in order," Snow grinned, turning to sleep with his back facing the teen. It was time he stood on his two feet for once and not relied on Hope. He realized that he could not change the past how much he wanted, but there are things he could change. He could not continue living like a rock. He has to move on forward; whether that forward included Serah or not.

Hope blinked confusedly. Did Snow just smile at him? Or were his eyes playing a trick on him? He hadn't seen that look since two years ago. It had left him speechless and he thought it was a one-time thing until morning arrived.

"H...ope! Ho...pe! Wake...up!" A voice said.

"Hmmm," Hope groaned, trying to fight his eyes from opening. He heard voices calling, but he ignored them by stuffing himself deeper under his comforter. However, the warm and comforting feeling didn't last long as the blanket was scraped off his body. His body shivered from the lack of warmth as a hand searched the bed for his covering.

"R...ise and shine," A voice chirped.

Hope's eyes snapped open and glared at the smiling man. Snow was smiling again? He glanced out the window to sky to notice that sky was blue and not green. Everything seemed normal. He turned back to the blond and had to wonder where did the past week sulking corpse has disappeared to?

"Get up, we're going for an early morning run?" Snow said.

"Wait, what?" Hope stared at the grinning man like he heard the craziest thing ever and turned to alarm clock. It was 5am on Sunday. For a slight moment, he wished for the depressing Snow to be back, but pushed the thought aside as he got up.

* * *

"You're sleeping on futon again?" Hope asked. It had been three days and _his_ Snow was back. Hope didn't know what had brought this sudden changes and but nevertheless, he was happy to see the cocky and carefree grin once again. He was wondering what was going to happen next? Was Snow going to leave and go back to Bodhum? Or will he stayed in Palumpolum?

Snow looked up after he had settled himself in the futon and saw the frown on Hope's face. "Do you want me back?" Snow smirked and Hope looked away, a perfect blush forming on his cheeks.

"That if you want to come up?" Hope suggested, still not making eye contact with the man. He didn't need to look as the blond stood up, turned off the light and crawled beside him. He moved closer to edge and flinched unexpectedly when he felt two arms winded around his hips before pulling him against a hard chest.

"Comfy?" Snow asked.

Hope nodded and was thankful that he had his back against Snow so the man wouldn't see the blush on his face. His breath hitched when the hands moved slightly. He could feel his skin becoming hot and Snow's large hands only seemed to become hotter. The room turned quiet, but the sounds of a heart beating wildly, drowning away against the winds scraping the window, were evident by his ears.

"Thank you," Snow's voice rang throughout the room.

Hope stood up from his elbows and turned around. "Snow?"

"For everything," Snow said, pulling Hope closer. He buried his head into those silver locks. It felt nice having someone so close again.

"But Snow, you can't run away from it forever," Hope mumbled. He then felt the hands on his hips tightened. "This thing with Serah will never go away until you face it and accept it. It will plagued you for the rest of your life if you don't face this rightfully."

Snow was about to open his mouth but stopped. He contemplated over Hope's words for a moment. As much he did not want to admit it, Hope was right. "You think so?"

Hope nodded.

"I could leave and never come back?" Snow added.

Hope recoiled, feeling a strained compression in his chest. He didn't want Snow to leave, but that was not a choice he could control. "If you go, then that is fine. But always remember you are welcome here."

"Here as in Palumpolum or here as in this bed?" Snow grinned as the blush appeared again. It was too endearing to not take his eyes off the teen. He had never known Hope had these kinds of expression. He, however, was not fond of the thought of Hope sharing this side with someone else and it made his hand itch, but not to touch. He wanted to stain that body with his own hands.

Hope felt his face turn into a furnace being so close to Snow's face. They were only inches apart. "You choose?" He looked down.

"And what if I choose the latter?" Snow purred. Their bodies were practically glue to each other and any movement one would make would cause their skin to rub against each, sending electrifying shocks at every nerves end on their skin. The teen lifted him head up as a pair of large sea green orbs stared into his eyes. Those eyes were searching for something, waiting for a response and Snow gave it to him when he leaned forward.

Hope's breathing stopped when he felt the hands fully enclosed around him as Snow leaned down. His heart decided to settle in his ears while his voice was lost somewhere in his throat. Snow's lips brushed against his own before slowly coaxing it into a full-blown kiss. He kissed back subsequently with no hesitation.

Snow's lips eagerly devoured Hope's sweet mouth, savoring and relishing each gasps and small breaths their lungs could muster. He hauled the lithe body on top of him while not breaking the contact. He felt two slender arms coiled around his neck, clinging onto him for dear life. His hands decided to establish a new location when they moved down those feminine hips before settling at the rear, squeezing each cheek. Then Snow heard the mostly wantonly groan from Hope's lips which sent his libido shooting through the roof.

Hope broke for air, unconsciously rising up while panting heavily. He didn't need Snow to tell him that his face was completely red, flushed to the bones. He could already see it clearly through those bright blues. He studied Snow's face and when he finally came to notice the smirk, his eyes widened in realization. His heart skipped a beat. He looked around to see that he was straddling on Snow's hips. He quickly scrambled off the man; only to place his feet on the floor before a hand swiped around his waist, throwing him back on the bed with large figure hovering above him. He was trapped.

"Hope..." The voice was soft, but he had his hands blocking his eyes. He didn't want to show Snow his face after that.

"I... shouldn't have done that."

"Really? Care to tell me why?" Snow asked smugly, prying the hands open to see Hope's face flushed in embarrassment.

"It wasn't right," Hope mumbled, trying to look at anything but the man above him. "Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Forget what?" Snow asked suggestively.

"Exactly!" Hope exclaimed.

"I don't want to."

"I know...wait! What?" Hope asked, blinking at the blond.

"I like it," Snow grinned, enjoying watching the different sorts of expression on Hope's face. Though he did enjoyed the adorable and blushing look the most. "Do you hate it?"

"Snow, I... we shouldn't! We're both guys and-"

"And what? Don't tell you didn't feel anything from that kiss?" Snow asked as Hope averted his gaze, his face was still crimson red, once again. He easily hoisted the teen, taking a seat at the edge of the bed and placed the lithe figure on his lap. "Hope, look at me!"

"You're not giving a choice," Hope hissed. He felt a hand place at his chin before his face was redirected to Snow. His heart was racing.

"Since when?" Snow asked calmly. It was obvious by now that Hope held something other than just mere friendship towards him.

"I don't know okay," Hope murmured, clenching his fingers into a fist around the bed sheet. These were feelings and emotion he had locked away, and he made a promise to himself to never reveal them. "But still Snow-" A finger was placed over his lips, shushing his statement.

"Just ask yourself..." Snow reclined forward, his head lightly butting against the teen's temple. Their faces were inches apart. "Do you want me to kiss you again?" Snow purred.

"... es."

"What was that?" Snow asked.

"Yes," Hope said, tilting his head a bit before hot lips were pressing against him. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Snow's neck while running his fingers through those golden mesh of hair. Snow's hands tightened around him, pulling their bodies closer. His skins were jumping up and down from the heat and the quivering in his heart. Hope had never kissed anyone before and was glad that his first was with Snow. The man's lips were full with passion, stealing almost every ounce of breath away. "Mmmhhh...Snow." A moan slipped from his lips as they finally separated.

"That good, huh?" Snow leered. He didn't get answer but another kiss. He felt Hope's hips grind against him and before he could lose control, Snow slowly broke the contact, leaving a half-dazed teen wanting more. "It's late. We should get some shut eyes and you have school in the morning."

"Yes, but..." Hope bit his lips, looking down, unsure what he wanted to say. He fiddled with his fingers nervously and leaned up, looking at blond from under his hooded eye. "Wouldn't we... you know?" Hope said seductively, rocking his hips against Snow's hips.

Snow suppressed with utmost power a growl forcing it way in his throat. He was getting aroused... and quickly. And here he thought he have more control over his body. Snow took a deep breath, clearing his thoughts from any corrupt and lewd ideas that were going through his head at the moment. "As much I wanted to explore those indecent thoughts in your head, we can't Hope."

"B-but, why?" Hope whined.

"Because you are young," Snow informed him. "It's important for me and twice as important for you to know what you want and how far we can take this. We don't have to rush these things. I don't want this to be a thing."

"Oh... I understand," Hope said. Snow was treating this like an opportunity. He wanted this to have meaning, something he could hope for.

"Good," Snow placed a kiss on Hope's temple. "Now let's go to bed."

* * *

The sun was up as usual, bearing lights through the window as the darkness slowly started to brighten. Hope fought back against his senses to wake up, pulling the blanket over his head. It was too early and he was too warm under the covers to get up. He moved back towards the heat pressing against his body, but there was nothing there. Hope sat up quickly and looked behind him. Snow wasn't there. He glanced around his room and stopped when his eyes fell on a folded paper on his drawer beside the bed. He stared blankly before slowly reaching for the paper. Feeling a cold uneasiness in his stomach, the silver-haired teen began to read.

'_Hope. I thought about the things you told me last night and I think you are right. What happened between Serah and I will never go away. I was running away like you said. But no more! I'm going to stop running, so that is why I left. I'm going back to Bodhum, to fix it all. I hoped the next time you sees me, I will be a better man. Snow_'

Hope felt the paper slipped from his trembling fingers as it fell on his blanket. He could feel the cold and loneliness slowly surrounded him. Snow went back to Bodhum.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: Hi again my wonderful readers. I hoped you like the story and yes, this is my first attempt writing angst. From my perspective, it is very hard to write. I preferred writing fluff :) And there were lots of fluff in this story! However, I do need to branch out a little. So what do you think? Is the angst overwhelming, weak or just right? The real reason I'm writing angst is for practice (for obvious reason if you are reading my other works...hehehe)**

**Sorry that I bash the ending of this story. Not much of a happy ending, but we could still live on. Also, is anyone still interesting in _Protecting What is Your_? That story is rusty. I'm weighing between finishing it or just trashing it!**

**Reviews Please! I would love your feedbacks because I'm a poor sap who will take anything.**


End file.
